


The Dog of the Zhuge

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Beating, Bondage, Dom/sub, Energy Vampirism, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is the meaning of this?" Zhuge Dan cries, loud enough to wake the whole camp. It had been a wise decision, keeping him gagged until they reached the interrogation room. No-one would hear him through these walls. And even if they did, which of Zhuge Dan's troops would even come to his aid? Guo Huai almost pitied the man, but the imperious scowl on Zhuge Dan's face quickly erased any stirrings of sympathy in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog of the Zhuge

When he drains the energy of an enemy officer, Guo Huai prefers to deal with the matter briskly and straightforwardly. One hand on the chest of the victim, one hand holding them in place, and he snatches the life from them in mere moments. With his lord, however, it is a slow and careful process. Almost a ritual in itself, as comforting and constricting as any other ceremony. When Sima Yi offers his energy, Guo Huai knows better than to be anything other than reserved in his attentions.

And so, kneeling quite still, Guo Huai clasps his lord's hand in his own, and begins to drain the life from him as he has done so many times before. Slowly, meticulously, watching for the sign that Sima Yi wishes him to stop. It's almost torture, feeling the energy saturating him, the hot rush of it rippling through him, without the liberty to really surrender to the sensation. Guo Huai does not care to contemplate what might happen if he forgot himself, and drained life from his lord as freely as he would from a common soldier.

After a minute or so, Sima Yi's free hand rises in a curt gesture, as if he's waving a servant away. Guo Huai complies immediately, feeling the hunger burning in his fingers and aching in his muscles, feeling it painfully but supressing even the slightest sign of discomfort.

"Thank you, my lord," Guo Huai says, bowing his head before his master. "You are most generous."

The fingers of Sima Yi's hand, warm and firm, hook under his chin and tilt his head up until he's forced to meet his lord's gaze. In the dim light, Sima Yi looks almost as pale as Guo Huai himself, and several times more frightening.

"You owe me much, Boji." The words are cold and rich, and Guo Huai can almost taste the poison in them.

"Yes, my lord." Keeping his eyes fixed on Sima Yi's, not daring to look away, he nods.

"And now you will give me something in return."

"Anything my lord wishes," Guo Huai says immediately, and the words come out with more passion than he intended.

Sima Yi's smile is unnerving. He pulls Guo Huai to his feet firmly, and leads him across to the window. The shutters are always drawn during these meetings, but now Sima Yi pulls them open so that Guo Huai can see out into the courtyard. There, standing like a field of wooden tent-pegs, is a troop of infantrymen. And in front of them, striding up and down rigidly like a clockwork soldier, is Zhuge Dan. The Dog of the Zhuge clan. Guo Huai suddenly has an uncomfortable feeling that he knows what his lord is going to ask of him.

"Look out there, Boji." Sima Yi says, pointing with one sharp finger towards the pacing general. "What do you see?"

"I see…" Guo Huai pauses, swallowing hard. It wouldn't be the first time his lord had used him as an assassin. "I see General Zhuge, lecturing the troops."

"What you see," Sima Yi corrects him, "is a proud dog who needs to learn his place."

"Yes, my lord." There's a note of relief in his voice. If Zhuge Dan is to learn a lesson, then he needs to be alive, and that means that at least _this_ time Guo Huai won't have to play executioner.

"Zhuge Dan presents himself as unbending, rigid, exacting. I have reason to believe that once you have broken down his initial defences, you will find him to be rather more flexible." Sima Yi turns, and grips Guo Huai's chin again. His hand is hot, hot as rage. "And if not, then you will _render_ him flexible."

"Yes, my lord," Guo Huai says, bowing as soon as Sima Yi's hand releases its grip. He can already feel the thirst welling up inside him, tight and sharp like claws.

…

"What is the meaning of this?" Zhuge Dan cries, loud enough to wake the whole camp. It had been a wise decision, keeping him gagged until they reached the interrogation room. No-one would hear him through these walls. And even if they did, which of Zhuge Dan's troops would even come to his aid? Guo Huai almost pitied the man, but the imperious scowl on Zhuge Dan's face quickly erased any stirrings of sympathy in him.

"Our lord has ordered me to…" he falters, searching for the right euphemism, "discuss certain matters with you."

"What 'matters', exactly?" Zhuge Dan's tone is strident, and does nothing to dissuade Guo Huai from taking pleasure in his task. "Does Lord Sima Yi doubt my loyalty? Surely-"

"Bind him, and then leave us." Guo Huai's command cuts him off, and the guards obey his order quickly, fastening the shackles around Zhuge Dan's wrists and ankles with brusque efficiency.

"How _dare_ you? I'll have your heads for this, all of you!" He struggles, but the guards are having none of it. They barely look at Zhuge Dan as they fix him in position, and once their job is done, they disappear as quickly as if they fear that Guo Huai will seize _them_ , too.

"This is your doing, isn't it, Guo Huai? I've always known you were jealous of my success."

"There is very little I would not prefer to be doing right now, as it happens." He interrupts himself with a cough, and notes the slight flicker of disgust in Zhuge Dan's eyes as he pauses to catch his breath. "But whatever our lord commands me to do, I am bound to obey, even if it _is_ a thankless task."

The disdain in Guo Huai's voice seems to surprise Zhuge Dan, and the bound general falls silent for a moment. Then he gives a petulant little "hmph" of disbelief, and turns his gaze away.

The contraption Zhuge Dan is chained to is really an ingenious bit of work. Upright, it seems to be nothing more than a wide wooden panel fitted with cast-iron shackles. A lever at the side of the frame rotates the panel as easily as if it were made of paper, however, turning the panel into a table sturdy enough to hold even the bulkiest soldier's weight. Guo Huai gives a shiver, wondering how many men have been interrogated on this table.

"It's up to you whether this is a slow and painful endeavour, or a quick and efficient one." He stands before Zhuge Dan, and takes off his gloves.

"Oh, you're Sima Yi's torturer now, are you?" The words are snide and poisonous, but there's a note of fear in his voice.

Guo Huai allows himself a slight smile. If only it were so simple. "Not exactly."

The captive general is silent for a moment, his eyes wide and dark. The air between them seems to grow heavier, denser. Guo Huai recognises this feeling; it's the feeling of fear and despair saturating the room like fog.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Zhuge Dan says finally, his voice quieter now, more restrained.

Gathering a handful of the bound general's shirt in each fist, Guo Huai rips the garment open with one hard pull. "Nothing but what our lord has commanded."

Zhuge Dan yelps in surprise as his chest is bared, and again Guo Huai is grateful for the thick walls of the room. If he's this loud being stripped, then he will surely bring the walls of the palace down once Guo Huai actually sets to work on him. Running the palm of his hand lightly over Zhuge Dan's chest, Guo Huai watches his captive's face. What had his lord seen in Zhuge Dan, that he thought Guo Huai's attentions would reveal? What did the Dog of the Zhuge family have in him, besides pride and bitterness?

"You- you’re not going to-" Zhuge Dan's voice is fainter now, almost fragile.

"It won't hurt unless you fight me." It's the truth, and in a way Guo Huai realises that he's attempting to be kind to his captive. Which is quite useless; Zhuge Dan does not seem inclined to accept kindness readily.

The bound general struggles, protesting and cursing, pulling against the manacles that hold his wrists, as Guo Huai leeches the first wave of energy from his body. And sure enough, his struggles bring him only agony. Zhuge Dan cries out pitifully, as if the cold hand on his chest is a sword thrust through him, but Guo Huai does not relent. Not until Zhuge Dan's forehead is glistening with sweat, and his body is shaking. Blood trickles slowly from Zhuge Dan's lower lip, where he has bitten it to keep from crying out. Guo Huai can't resist dipping a fingertip in the trail of blood, smearing it a little across the captive general's mouth, before raising his finger to his own lips. He half-expects Zhuge Dan's blood to taste as sour as his demeanour, but all Guo Huai tastes is salt and copper.

The next assault makes Zhuge Dan cry out in earnest, and Guo Huai keeps his hand in place a little longer this time, feeding more deeply, allowing himself to revel in the sensation of his captive's life seeping slowly into him. Again, Zhuge Dan fights against it, as if he could keep hold of his energy by sheer force of will; again, his body is wracked with pain, and his hands clench into fists as Guo Huai drains him. This time, when Guo Huai finally draws back, Zhuge Dan's body sags forward as if he can barely stand upright. Showing kindness that really isn't deserved, Guo Huai pulls the lever that rotates the wooden panel, putting Zhuge Dan flat on his back.

And now he notices the bound general's arousal, obvious and unmistakeable, straining against the fine fabric of his trousers.

"Ah." He says, finally seeing the whole of his lord's plan, as clear as day. "So there's really no use in advising you not to struggle, then."

Zhuge Dan flinches and looks away. But Sima Yi would not allow a captive to hide his face in shame, and neither will Guo Huai; instead he holds Zhuge Dan's chin, forcing those guilty eyes to meet his own, as he begins to drain his captive again. He can see it all, in Zhuge Dan's eyes. The need for pain, the embarrassment of needing something so badly, the frustration and thwarted desire, all keeping the general wound tight and just waiting to be released. How long had Zhuge Dan been waiting for someone to break his rigid pose like a twig?

So this time, Guo Huai all but drains him completely. The hand on Zhuge Dan's chin is firm and inescapable, and the hand on his chest is merciless. He digs deeply into the captive general, wringing the life from in him pulsing, excruciating waves, until only the barest sliver of life remains. When he's finished, Zhuge Dan's voice is hoarse from crying out, but his words are unmistakeable.

"Please," he murmurs, his eyes closed and his dry lips parted. "Please…"

Zhuge Dan is as weak as a kitten now, and in no state to offer any resistance. Guo Huai smiles to himself as he unfastens the shackles. There's no need for bonds, if your captive can barely lift a hand to defend himself. And now, teeming with stolen energy, Guo Huai is more than capable of subduing the general by force. He can feel the vigour sweeping through him, electrifying his muscles and prickling at his skin, throbbing in his beat of his pulse. He's strong enough now to crush Zhuge Dan like a leaf, if he chose to.

But Sima Yi had not wanted an executioner, and Guo Huai understands his role now completely.

"Did you think," he says, seizing hold of Zhuge Dan's shoulders, "parading around like a grand commander, that no-one would ever bother to cut you down to size?"

Zhuge Dan murmurs something in response, too quiet to hear, and Guo Huai shakes him roughly. "Well?"

"… No."

"No? Where are your manners, Zhuge Dan? Do you think you're addressing one of your soldiers?" He throws the general down to the floor, watching him fall like a ragdoll, savouring the faint moan of pain Zhuge Dan gives as his limbs collide with the ground.

"No, sir." The words are clearer now, and full of helpless shame.

The energy is surging through Guo Huai now, carrying him along like a gale. He yanks Zhuge Dan's head up by a handful of neat, pomaded hair, and brings his other hand down hard across the flinching general's face. "Did you think that our lord would let you behave as you please?"

"No, sir." There's no hesitation in Zhuge Dan's words now, no reluctance to accept his position. He looks up at Guo Huai with wide, bewildered eyes. A pleasingly vivid red mark darkens his cheek, almost like rouge stroked along the length of his cheekbone. Guo Huai brings the back of his hand down across the opposite cheek, and releases his hold on Zhuge Dan's hair as the blow hits, letting him fall back down to the floor with a painful thud.

Looking down at the man at his feet, Guo Huai can hardly believe the transformation, the depth of the submission that lay hidden underneath Zhuge Dan's bravado; but of course it makes perfect sense, and it's a testament to Sima Yi's insight. Guo Huai silently thanks his lord, and delivers a vigorous kick to his captive's stomach. Zhuge Dan reels back from the blow, groaning in pain and curling up on his side, as if by folding in on himself he has the slightest chance of blocking Guo Huai's assaults. And gently, almost imperceptibly, Zhuge Dan slips one hand down to his groin, pressing his palm against the ridge of his cock. The gesture could easily have been missed, but for Guo Huai it's a glaring beacon, a blatant invitation to keep pressing the attack.

"You…" He says, his voice sounding as rich and poisonous as his lord's. "I'll bet you thought Lord Sima Yi would take you to task himself, didn't you? Did you think he'd get his hands dirty, teaching you a lesson?"

Zhuge Dan doesn't answer, just shakes his head weakly, and when Guo Huai seizes him by the throat he gives a pitiful moan.

"Is that what's gotten you so hard? The thought that after all this time, our lord has finally noticed you?" Knocking that meek hand aside, he yanks the general's trousers open and wraps his fingers firmly around Zhuge Dan's cock, stroking him roughly. Zhuge Dan's flesh is cool under his palm, hard and almost cold compared to the heat of Guo Huai's fingers. "Are you imaging his hand on you, Dog?"

Again, there's no response, just a faint moan of pleasure or distress, and this time it's accompanied by a feeble thrust of the general's hips.

"Answer me," Guo Huai says, beginning to drain the energy from his captive once more, holding Zhuge Dan's throat firmly as the life seeps out of his flesh. "Don't make me ask you again, Dog."

"Yes," Zhuge Dan murmurs, coughing faintly as Guo Huai's grip on his throat tightens. "Yes, sir."

"Imagine it, then." He strokes Zhuge Dan faster now, manipulating him roughly and briskly, in time with the waves of energy rushing from Zhuge Dan's flesh to his. Guo Huai lets his voice fill with bile, bitter and sharp and intoxicating, as he taunts his captive. "Because he'll never touch you himself, that much is certain."

And all at once Zhuge Dan is coming, bucking and arching with what little energy he has left, thrusting up into Guo Huai's fist weakly and then collapsing back down to the floor as if the last of his vitality has finally deserted him. He lies there, breathing hard and determinedly not looking at his captor, until Guo Huai finally withdraws his hand and breaks the silence.

"Go back to your quarters," he says, wiping his fingers on the fabric of Zhuge Dan's jacket, ignoring the crestfallen look in the general's eyes. "I've no further need for you tonight."

…

Guo Huai pauses outside the interrogation room, collecting his thoughts before he sets off to report to his lord. Leaning against the wall, he steadies himself as another coughing fit threatens to well up from deep inside his aching chest. Was this a net loss of energy, or did he manage to break even? Guo Huai laughs at himself silently. He might exhaust himself in the service of his lord, might use up his stolen vitality almost as quickly as he acquired it, but there was no denying that it was worth it.


End file.
